Frowned Upon - Legacy of the Fourth
by keeper1fs
Summary: Follow the story of two twins separated at birth and growing up unaware of each other. While one child can grow up sheltered under the infamous name Namikaze, the other has to survive as an orphan; alone and embraced by darkness. At the same time Uchiha Itachi has to face a tragic decision that can change the course of everyone's future. MilitaristicKonoha/AliveUchiha/StrongNaruto
1. Chapter 1: Writing History

Chapter 1: Writing History

Hidden deep inside a secret cave, far away and forgotten by human kind lay the lifeless corpse of the man who was doomed to fail at his own farstreched ambition to create a new reality.

Uchiha Obito.

After Obito had lost the control over the Kyuubi no Yoko in a spectacular fight with Namikaze Minato, he had to retreat in the believe to continue his plans in a few years. But the fourth Hokage had something different in his mind for the nameless attacker. With the Hirashin seal still placed on Obito's body, Minato had followed the fleeing Uchiha and had caught him off guard. Even before Obito had realized what happend, a powered up Rasengan had pierced right through his chest and had teared his heart and nearby organs into pieces. Not even the regenerating ability of the white Zetsu was enough to heal the damage before all life was gone from Obito.

Instead of going to be the most feared criminal, Uchiha Obito would always be remembered as the hero of the Kanabi bridge; leaving the future into unknown hands.

Even after killing the nameless attacker and therefore eradicating the future threat on Konoha, Minato knew his work wasn't done yet. The strongest of the nine Bijuu was still rampaging in the outskirts of Konoha's village territory and would soon break the resistence of Konoha's Shinobi lead by Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Seeing the great destruction caused by Bijuu and Shinobi alike, Minato realized he hadn't enough time to form a plan to save Konoha without making an ultimate sacrifice. Soon Konoha would be too crippled to fend of other nations waiting for their chances to finish them off and gain more power in the process. Using his signature technique, Minato teleported himself and the Kyuubi, which was about too perform a huge Bijuudama again, to a location far away from Konoha's gates along with his wife and the newly born twins.

* * *

„Listen to your motor-mouth mother!", gasped Minato with a last loving smile. These were his last moments as man, loving husband and father. He and Kushina hung powerlessly over the ceremonial altar where both of their babys slept peacefully. A huge claw of the weakend Kyuubi had easily pierced through his and Kushina's body and stopped just inches in front of the tiny bodies of the siblings.

Heartbroken Kushina directed her last words and advices at her children, especially at the one who would face the burden of being the jailor for the roaring beast behind them; just like their dying mother was once too. Even though Kushina didn't regret anything in her life, saying goodbye to her beloved children was the hardest thing in her entire life. The quite slumber of the siblings was drown by the whimper of their mother.

Kushina didn't even notice how Minato performed the Hakke no Fuin Shiki till everything around her was swallow by darkness.

* * *

A blazing light, even brighter than the sun itself in the hottest summer days, shined from within the barrier and forced Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, as well as the three Jounin who had accompanied him to raise their arms protectively over their eyes. As quickly the burst of light emerged as fast it was gone and cleared the view once again. The monstrous demon had vanished and left behind the lifeless corpses of Minato and Kushina right in front of the ceremonial altar. With them also the protective barrier was gone and didn't prevent Sarutobi anymore to come near the supposed Jinchuuirki.

„Stay where you are!", ordered Hiruzen sharply. Like a hawk his watchfull eyes never left the altar as if Kyuubi was playing a mean joke and could return at any second.

„But Hokage-sama, what is when…!"

With his raised hand, the old Sarutobi cut short the objection of the Jounin behind him. „I have to make sure whether Minato was successful or not."

The Jounin shared worried glances between each other. One hadn't to be a master in Fuuinjutsu to know a seal was the weakest in it's creation. Kyuubi could escape it's new prision everytime and continue his way of destruction.

Standing beside the dead parents and the sleeping babys, Sarutobi Hiruzen realised two things. Apparently Kushina had got twins instead of only one expected child, their similarity even though their young age couldn't be denied. The second surprise was what really worried Hiruzen, as each child had an almost similar seal engraved onto their bellys. He was no sealmaster like his perverted student Jiraiya and his successor Minato, but even Sarutobi knew the smallest difference could make the hugest impact. "What the hell did you do, Minato-kun?", Hiruzen muttered inside his almost turned greyish beard. Hopefully Jiraiya would be able to give him the much needed answers when he arrived in Konoha in a few days. The only thing the former Hokage could tell was that the seals on their bellys were stable and would hold whatever they contained.

Quickly he wrapped the babys into the warm, blood strained blanket which was laid under their tiny bodies and hold them up in his arms. Sorrowful he smiled down at the children of his succssesor as he slowly walked back to the nervous looking Jounins. Undoubtedly those two wouldn't have an easy life. „We'll going back to the village. Kyuubi doesn't pose a threat anymore.", he shared his limited knowledge with them.

The three Jounin took in a shaken breath. „But Hokage-sama, you can't take the Jinchuuriki to the village!", protested one Jounin while one of his comrades nooded affirmatively.

„What if the seal breaks? Kyuubi would kill everyone!", added another one in consideration.

The old Sarutobi casted a calculating glance towards the young man. „What is that supposed to mean?"

„What Kenzo wanted to say, Hokage-sama, we should bring the Jinchuuriki as far as possible away from Konoha and kill it as long as Kyuubi is vulnerable!"

„I'm really disappointed for so little trust not only in my judgement but also into the skills of the Yondaime!", responded Hiruzen in an icy voice and didn't deem the three veterans worthy of a second glance. „We'll head back to the village and take it from there."

* * *

to be continued…

I know the first chapter is relatively short, but I promise they will get bigger quite fast. Since I've already finished three chapters the next release will be in a few days. Under normal conditions I will release chapters between one or two weeks to keep the quality and length of a chapter high.

Also I'm looking for an Beta Reader for my story who not only proof-read my chapters, but who is also quite critical and can give good advices. I want to improve my english and of course my writing skills. That's why I want him/her to be a nativ english speaker if possible.

Last but not least I'm playing with the idea to implement soundtracks in the chapters itself to give the readers the possibility to raise the atmosphere while reading. I've done this already with storys I've written in german on an other board and the response was quite positive. Those soundtracks will only be instrumental without back ground singing. Since this is a little extra work I don't want to do for naught please boys and girls tell me your opinion on that one by commenting or sending me a private message. I would really appreciate it!

So long... Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Academy Days

As promised here is chapter 2... Actually I wanted to upload it yesterday, but I had written an exam on thursday and I still had to change a few things in the chapter itself aside from proof-reading. I really hope there aren't too many mistakes left, but i couldn't longer look at the text without getting slowly insane.

* * *

Chapter 2: Academy Days

Six long years had passed since the fateful day the Kyuubi had wreaked havoc upon Konoha. Just like at that time the night was cold and cloudless, letting the moon shining beautifully down on the sleeping Konoha. The typical chirping sound of crickets could be heard everywhere in the sleeping village along with the howling of winds chasing through the many narrow streets.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was waiting impatiently for his secret informant in an alley shrouded by darkness somewhere in the midst of Konoha. Ironically the almost silence of the night would be disrupted by the clanking noice of a trash can and the following hiss of a cat, but aside of that everything was as peacefully as ever.

„Ah, Itachi-kun. And here I thought you have forgotten me.", the old man joked and turned around. His eyes casted a calculating glance into a shadowy corner of the alley. A boy not older than fourteen, stepped out of the dark nothing and kneeled submissively.

He wore the standard uniform of Konoha's ANBU corps consisting of black Shinobi sandals and trousers. A grey flak jacket offered a little protection for his torso and his arms were shielded by grey metal arm guards and fitting gloves. Sharp kunai, shuriken and other Shinobi tools like ropes and explosive tags were stored inside two pouches attached to his back around his waist. Last but not least a short but very sharp and deadly ninjato was strapped behind his back, the hilt just barely jutting out behind his shoulder ready to be drawn to strike down a threat if needed.

„I beg your pardon, Hokage-sama, but the summit lasted longer than anticipated.", apologized the unmasked Uchiha.

„I see…", responded Hiruzen and turned around again. „I presume nobody has followed you?"

„No.", Itachi replied in his usual professional stern voice. „Two Uchiha Chuunin guards spotted me leaving the district, but I put them inside a strong Genjutsu, leaving them to belief they saw only a wild animal looking for food.

The old Hokage nodded looking back over his shoulder. „It would have been unfortunate, if they found reasons to mistrust you. Konoha needs you now more than ever.", Sarutobi said seriously. „So... What was the outcome of the vote? Have they stopped their plans to execute the coup d'état?"

The hesitation of the boy signaled Hiruzen in which internal conflict Itachi was at the moment. _Poor boy..._ Hiruzen closed his eyes reflectively, turning his head back again. He felt great pity for the young Uchiha being placed between the good of the village and his own family. Still the Hokage was glad Itachi had decided to inform him from his family scheming. It had been over a month ago when Itachi suddenly had requested a private audience in secret and had told him first hand what Fugaku was after. He still couldn't and didn't want to believe one of the founding clans of Konoha would go so far and betray Konoha for power.

If they truly continued their scheming, he wouldn't have a choice, but to inform the rest of his advisors including Danzo to make counter measures just in case the situation getting out of hand. For now Hiruzen wanted to find out how willing the Uchiha's were to risk a civil war and if maybe there could be negotiations between the Uchiha and himself.

„I have come to a realization tonight, Hokage-sama…", mumbled Itachi bitterly. His onyx colored eyes stared apathetically at the dirty ground beneath his feet. He hated himself for his decision. He felt like a traitor indifferent of his own doings... It was like fate tossed a coin and Itachi could turn around the piece of metal as often as he wanted… He just cound not win the game. He could not find the right solution. He was always the one who lost the game.

„What did you said, Itachi-kun?", slowly Hiruzen was turning around. „I couldn't underst-. Gruggl!"

A ninjato was protruding out of his torso. It barely missed his heart but still robbed his life every second gone by. His eyes were wide in surprise and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The red and white colored Hokage robe was slowly soaking up his blood and turned the fine fabric completely into a dark red color. Slowly he turned his head backwards to see the face of his murderer.

With a guilty consious, Itachi avoided the cloudy gaze of the dying Sarutobi and stared instead ashamed of himself at the ground. His usual apathetic nature, everyone aside his beloved little brother had to cope with, crumbled under the stress running through the Uchiha veins. His mouth opened and closed consistently in the attempt to justify his bloody deed. However the heavy lump in Itachi's throat hampered with his ability to speak and only his incomprehensible grunting broke through the silence of the alley.

Hiruzen became furious with himself. When did he become so naive that he could get tricked so easily like a fool? „That was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?", Itachi heared his victim say in a resentful voice.

So many thoughts were crossing through his mind. Had he made the right decision? What would happen now? So many questions. But it was far too late. He couldn't turn back now. „Everything what I've told you was the truth, Hokage-sama.", Itachi confessed faintly. „My clan is planning the take over of the village at this very moment."

„B-But you said you wanted to prevent it and save Konoha from war.", Hiruzen coughed drained from energy and blood.

Itachi nodded slightly. „That's right. I love my village over everything. Konoha is my home. But I love my family as well, even if their means are not the right ones.", he paused shortly, gathering his thoughts in the process. „I felt like being pressed between two battle fronts. Nobody would yield at any cost. I knew indifferent of which side I chose it would lead to big sacrifices and sorrow.", Itachi gently pulled the ninjato out of the old man's torso, whose face began to twist in pain while his breathe became heavy and raggedly. „I began to ponder how to save both, Konoha and my clan from downfall.", Itachi continued as he carefully laid the dying Hokage on the cold ground.

"And then everything became clear to me. There was a way without a coup d'état, if the current Hokage just vanished. My father is the most influential and powerful man in the village after the Hokage himself.", the young Uchiha elucidated. „Konoha will look for a strong leader and the only person able to opposite my father at the moment would be Danzo, but Shisui and his undetectable Genjutsu will see to that. The Uchiha can seize the power without war, without grief for anyone only by the sacrifice of an old man."**  
**

Itachi became silent and observed carefully the slowly diminishing of raising and lowering of Sarutobi's bloody chest. The old mans breath was shallow and almost completely gone.

Startled the young Uchiha could hear an amused chuckle of the dying Hokage. „You were always one of my most loyal Shinobi, Itachi-kun.", whispered Hiruzen faintly, the pain was gone along with the feeling inside his body. „I can't say if your decision will be the best for Konoha, but I'm glad that the will of fire is still strong in you. You do everything to save what is precious to you; your village and your family. Even if it means to kill the Hokage… You'll always be a leaf Shinobi, Itachi-kun, never forget it!"

Itachi's eyes widen in surprise. Never he would have thought to hear those kind words from the old Hokage. Especially after his treacherous deed.

„You would be an outstanding Hokage, Itachi-kun.", the old man whispered weakly and smiled seeing the baffled face of the young Uchiha before his facial expression became deadly serious again. „Itachi…" The sound of Hiruzen's voice was almost gone and Itachi had to put his ear as closely as possible at the Hokage's mouth. „Y-You have to promise me one thing, Itachi-kun. Unfortunately you've left me no time to make preparations, but...", Hiruzen voice was croaky from the blood gurgling in his throat.

The hands of the Hokage forcefully grabbed for the last time the fabric of Itachi's chest straps and pulled the Uchiha even more closely to whisper something important into his ear. Itachi's eyes widen once more while the weary eyes of Sarutobi Hiruzen slowly closed for the last time. The face of his beloved wife Biwako and her sweet voice calling out to him made him smile at the end.

* * *

The village pariah of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, a slip of a boy at the tender age of nearly six years had the problem that he wasn't very liked in the village. For that reason it wasn't very surprising that no one offered a word of comfort to the boy when the news of Sarutobi Hiruzen's sudden death reached him. Alone by himself and flooded by mournfulness, the blond Uzumaki lay in his bed and wept bitterly the whole day. He wouldn't bother someone anyway since the orphanage, for reasons beyond the young boy, gave him a sparsely furnished room for him alone at the end of the building.

The old Hokage had been the closest Naruto could have called family. Every now and then the old man had visited Naruto and the other children in the orphanage. For Hiruzen the young boys and girls were the future of Konoha, especially the unkown legacy of Minato who lived a life of loneliness because of his decision many years ago. He always had made sure to have a few precious moments alone with Naruto to talk and play with kid, building up a bond between himself and the confused and angry boy. Just like a grandfather. Other children didn't play with Naruto and adults avoided him like a plague. The caretaker never had any interest in the boy and only gave him their attention if he was blamed for doing something bad.

A ray of narrowed light was shining from outside through the closed window and hit the picture frame on his little bedside cabinet. Naruto stared on the picture with his tear-stained face for the person he missed the most was pictured there smiling with his pipe in his mouth. Hiruzen and Naruto had sat in Ichiraku's Ramen bar, which was run by Teuchi and his twelve years old daughter Ayame, savoring the boys favorit dish. A toothy grin beamed happily into the camera as the photo had been made. This only happend a few weeks ago...

The creaking sound of the floorboards banished all sad thoughts of the old man and the picture which were circling around Naruto's mind.

„Are you Uzumaki Naruto?", asked an older looking boy who couldn't be older than fifteen.

Rubbing his burning eyes, Naruto nodded unsure not knowing the new face. „Who are you?", trembled his childish voice.

There wasn't an answer. Instead the newcomer looked around the tiny room and sighed faintly. „My name is Uchiha Itachi and I promised to take care of you."

* * *

Like always in the midsummer in the land of fire, the sun was ruthlessly shining down on earth, increasing the temperature to almost unbearable levels. Therefore it wasn't that surprising to find a bunch of children sitting on an old wooden fence in the shadow of the Shinobi academy.

One was a boy with hair as dark as night and eyes of the colour of coal, radiating an aura of coolness and indifference. He wore white shorts and a darkblue shirt with the Uchiha emblem sticked on its back. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest child of Fugaku and his wife Mikoto.

Beside him, swinging his legs boredly back and forth and his arms crossed behind his head, sat another boy. He was a little taller then Sasuke but the most weird things about him were his eyes slitted like those of a predator and the triangle marks on his cheeks. He was Inuzuka Kiba, the youngest offspring of Jounin and clan head Tsume. The young Inuzuka never met his father, because he had died shortly after the end of the Third Shinobi World War by a wound caused by an Iwa'nin.

A little further away sat a girl smaller and skinnier than both her companions. She had long fiery red hair and eyes of the clearest sky. She was known as Namikaze Natsumi and she was destined to step into her father's shoes and become Hokage one day, at the moment though she tried to get a nasty and sticky bubblegum out of her beloved hair which Kiba dropped there… accidently.

„I don't understand what they are doing here!", said a scowling Sasuke, watching children being divided into new classes by Chuunin. „Can't they just leave us alone?"

„Kumogakure is on the march.", Kiba yawned and looked mildly interested at the newlings. „My mother said there might be war again."

„And?", Sasuke didn't look convinced. „They are some clanless loser, how the hell are they gonna be of any help if Konoha goes to war?"

„If we have war against Kumo, wouldn't it be better to have more people on our side?", Natsumi pointed out, still fiddling in her hair to get rid of the sticky gum in her beloved hair.

„Like that would make any difference.", countered Sasuke. „They don't have any talents and most likely will be in the way of us getting stronger or worse get us killed!"

The Godaime Hokage, Sasuke's own father, said this more frequently and Natsumi guessed Sasuke was only babbling what he always got to hear at home. The situation had to be grim though if the Hokage was acting against his own principles and believes, enrolling several hundred civilan kids into the academy who had been denied earlier. Konoha's academy was the pride and joy of the village, forming and teaching the new generation since the founding of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara at the base of the Hokage mountain.

But Kumo didn't let Konoha any choice in the matter. Likewise the hidden village high in the plains of Kaminari no Kuni didn't get any choice by Konoha. Everything started with a friendly delegation from Kumo who visited Konoha for a peace negotiation. Needless to say nobody anticipated at the time that everything was feigned to get a hold on a certain valuable Kekkei Genkei.

The Byakugan.

Hyuuga Hiashi caught a Kumo'nin with his pants down as he tried to kidnap his firstborn daughter Hinata. The kidnapping attempt failed tragically. While Hinata got rescued without a scratch on her skin, the Jounin of Kumo didn't had that much luck and got killed by Hiashi's own hands. The Raikage naturally washed his hands in innocence and demanded compensation for the murder of one of his Shinobi and the insult directed at his village.

The newly elected Godaime Hokage, Uchiha Fugaku had to demonstrate his power and didn't yield to the demands of Kumo even though Kumo threatened with war. Since then small skirmishes had been fought out at the border of both countries. All of this has happened over two years ago…

Curiously Natsumi looked over the new kids who were roughly her age. As much as she knew, the new kids would be trained by Chuunin to catch up the three years backlog they had. After that time they would get divided one by one into the already existing classes. Natsumi and her friends started at the Shinobi academy at the tender age of six just like most children of clans and Shinobi parents did.

„Where are their parents?", wondered Natsumi as she only saw children but no adults wishing their kids luck.

A hand was encouraging laid on her shoulder. „There are none. Most of them lost their parents at the night Kyuubi attacked, just like you or in the last war."

Cheerfully Natsumi looked up at the face of her godfather who had a melancholy expression shown in his eyes. „Jiraiya-sensei!"

„Like I said… Can't they let us alone?", sulked Sasuke annoyed and crossed his arms.

Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh at the childish behaviour. „It's not that easy, Sasuke.", pointed the Sannin out. „Most of them will never achieve the skill or talent you and Natsumi possess but sometimes the guts are more important than the biggest talent."

Sasuke snorted scornfully like Jiraiya had done a capital crime.

„That aside…", a dramatic pause from Jiraiya followed. „Some of these girls could grow into some pretty Kunoichi's!", he joked to loosening the grim atmosphere.

All three students rolled with their eyes.

„What is going to happen with them?", asked Kiba interested.

„Oh?" Natsumi had managed to get rid of the annoying bubblegum in her hair and grinned triumphal while Jiraiya continued. „They will be tested on their skills and knowledge and afterwards separated into classes. Who knows? Maybe some of them are going to be in your class too."

Once again the Uchiha heir scornfully snorted. In the meanwhile Natsumi was busy mustering the new comrades. As usually there were more boys than girls. Many of them looked excited and some fearfully but all were chatting eagerly with each other. Maybe amongst those chattering kids was someone who could relate to the pain she felt in her heart of growing up alone and could compete with her and Sasuke?

Her critical glance slowly wandered over the bunch of children and landed on a boy who sat further away from the rest on a tree stumb. Surprisingly he catched Jiraiya's attention as well. He sat there and looking mildly interested at the trees, the old academy building and the many Chuunin who tramped through the lines of the new students. His golden hair seemed to be brighter then the sun itself, a characteristic trait which let him stood out from the rest. Judging by the bright orange t-shirt the boy was wearing, he loved the color orange. More couldn't Natsumi make out; she simply was too far away.

„Are you coming, Natsumi-chan? The school is going to start in a few minutes.", called Jiraiya towards her.

Breaking out of her thoughts and jumping down the fence, Natsumi ran towards her friends. „Sorry!", she yelled and looked shortly back to the boy with the bright blonde hair.

„You didn't check out one of these losers, did you?", asked Sasuke critically.

„Of cource not!", protested Natsumi and blushed slightly.

Sasuke began to grin mischievous. „Who would have thought you aquire a liking for losers!?", he said mockingly.

„Sasuke!", protested the Namikaze in a whiny voice.

The grin of the Uchiha boy seemed to widen even further but before he could open his mouth again the authoritarian voice of Jiraiya cut him off. „That's enough, Sasuke."

The grin vanished immediately and was replaced by his disinterested look again. „And Natsumi…", Jiraiya called her seriously, a look of an overprotective father in his eyes. „Nothing of that till you are eighteen!", he warned.

„But…"

„Eighteen!"

* * *

Against the fears of young Uchiha Sasuke the academy didn't changed that much. Sure… In the short breaks the corridors were getting more crowded and the volume increased. Here and there new faces and groups appeared. For the most part all new students integrated themselfs but were so far behind in respect of skill and knowledge that they had to be put in special classes. Many times the young Namikaze looked out for the blond-haired boy but fate didn't seem to be on Natsumi's side and she had to wait several months before she saw him again.

It happened when she proudly walked out of the academy with a sheet of paper clenched tightly in her tiny fist. A test with a fat red 'S' printed at the top right corner of the paper, the best possible mark. She couldn't wait to show Jiraiya-sensei her achievement and walked towards the only place she would most likely encounter him. The famous hot springs of Konoha or to be more accurate the part only reserved for women…

The fastest way from the academy to the springs lead her through Konoha's market district and as usual her stomach growled as she walked by Yoshi's bakery. The owner was an old wrinkled woman by the name of Yoshinade, but everyone called her Yoshi-chan despite her tender age of nintynine years anyway. She was famous for her homemade fruit cakes, especially her cherry pie was to die for, but sadly Natsumi didn't carry any money with her. Her womanly cravings for sweets was rudely interrupted by childlike laughing and angry yelling she heard nearby.

„Give that back, dattebayo!"

„Hee? You are only allowed to wear that if you are a real Shinobi! In your case though probably… never."

„Hahaha! Look at him… What a fool!"

„I said give it back!"

„Or else? Are you gonna cry for mommy?", a male voice asked mockingly.

There was a short silence. „I will tell Nii-san!", responded the victim threatening.

Apparently the victem hadn't a better threat up his mind. „Hahahah… And you want to be a Shinobi? Don't make me laugh. Do you see how my knees are shaking? Here catch!"

Full of curiosity what was causing the turmoil and who was yelling so loud, Natsumi was looking for the source of the noises and came to a stop at a side road near her favorite pastry shop. Her eyes widened as she recognized the blond-haired boy from back then.

He was surrounded by a slightly older group of boys; all of them obviously stronger and heavier than himself. They laughed at him and threw a metallic object back and forth at each other. While they made fun of him, he only could stand there helplessly with his lowered head and do nothing. His hands were tightly balled into fists, strong enough for his knuckles to get white and the veins in his slender arms to stand out.

„Hahahaha! Did you really believe you would get that back that easily?", laughed out another guy.

Before Natsumi could take heart and interfere, those boys seemed to lose the interest themselfs. Obviously because their victem didn't fought back in the slightest and received the humiliation while keeping silent. A last time they grinned challenging at the blond-haired boy and threw the Hitai-Ite on the roof of a nearby clothing store for women afterwards.

„Here… Go and get it if it means so much to you, you little baby!", the leader of the boys laughed smugly and savored the wrecking expression on the Uzumaki's face as his most precious possession apparently landed out of his reach. Only the washed out black ribbon was visible over the rainwater gutter. While the children continued to amuse themselfs by the misfortune of the boy, Natsumi folded her test and put it in one of her pockets as she walked towards the rain water downpipe of the store his Hitai-Ite had landed on.

With a little help of Chakra in her hands and feets the girls got the needed strength and climbed up the pipe till she reached the roof. Arriving at the top, Natsumi grabbed the black ribbon and let herself gently slide down the pipe again. The moment she had the little piece of fabric in her hands, the whole alley became silent. She walked over to the scrawny boy and faced him for the first time.

His appearance couldn't compare to the first time she saw him. His blond hair was more spiky and made a scruffy impression. Nevertheless his bright blonde hair was still fascinating her. Also his bright orange t-shirt had vanished and made place for a light grey one with the leaf symbol at the front colored in orange. But his eyes stood out the most, they were as wonderful blue and clear as her own. He also had those weird whisker like marks on his cheeks. Back then Natsumi wasn't able to see both characteristics of his face as she simply had been too far away.

However these pretty eyes narrowed in mistrust as she slowly approached him. She smiled a little, hoping to show him she meant no harm. Finally facing him, young Natsumi hold the black ribbon with the Hitai-Ite attached to it out to him.

He didn't showed any will to actually grab it.

Natsumi took another step and grabbed his hand, placing the Hitai-Ite gently in it. His sky blue eyes continued to stare at her and his cheeks began to blush sligthly which made Natsumi smiling more. Certainly he was very grateful and only didn't know how to express it…

At least Natsumi thought that before he pushed her. Without warning. Very hard on the ground.

As Natsumi was laying on the ground still taken by surprise, Naruto turned around fiercely to face the bullys who had stolen his forhead-protector in the first place. „I'm Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha and one day I will be the best Shinobi the village has ever seen, dattebayo!", he yelled loudly, sounding very convinced of himself, before shoving his way out of the people surrounding him just to vanish behind the next corner leading to Yoshi's bakery.

At the meanwhile Natsumi was still laying on the ground and stared absentmindedly at the blue sky. _Uzumaki Naruto… What a terrible boy…_

The group of bullies gathered around the young girl and looked down at her with a mix of annoyance and amusement. „Ehhh, you are such a spoiler, Namikaze-chan…!", the biggest one, obviously the leader, complained and helped her back on her feet. She obtained a certain amount of fame thanks to her father, that's why people had it hard not to like her, even if she did stupid things here and there just like moments ago… Not even the worst sort of bully had the heart or perhaps the guts to tease her, except Sasuke and Kiba maybe.

The group eventually disbanded and Natsumi was alone again, rubbing her sore back. That boy, Uzumaki Naruto, he had as much strengh as Sasuke and that wasn't something to laugh at. Only the chubby Akimichi, who was one of her friends too, had more raw power than the Uchiha. If she had to met Naruto again in a few days, it would be much too soon. That much was Natsumi certain of…

Because all of the hectic, Natsumi almost forgot why she was here in the first place. She was looking for her godfather and unsurprisingly continued her way. As Natsumi suspected, she met the Sannin at the hot springs.

„What did you expected?", Jiraiya commented her test about Chakra theory which Natsumi showed him proudly. „You definitely are coming after your father.", he said praisingly.

She smiled satisfied and told him what happend to her on her search for his perverted ass. How she heard weird noises and got curious. How she helped the poor boy and how he repaid her kindness by his rude behaviour.

„Who would have thought? The cute princess of Konoha found someone who doesn't like her.", the old Sannin chuckled.

Slightly embarrassed, with a cute blush on her cheeks, the redhead pouted childish. „I don't understand him, Jiriaya-sensei.", she complained. „I just wanted to be friendly and help him, nothing more…"

„Boys…", Jiraiya sighed. „In his age they just can't appreciate the female gender like myself!", he elucidated in a dramatic voice.

„Pervert!" the little girl huffed and rolled with her eyes.

She began to pout as her godfather laughed heartily. „Why don't you show me that Jutsu you are currently working on, Natsumi-chan?"

Changing the subject, the young Namikaze gladly complied his request and went into position. Jiraiya observed her movements exactly but didn't offered her his full attention, because something else was haunting his old mind. _I hope Naruto-kun didn't find out. This could lead to a disaster no one would have control over. Just maybe I should keep track of the situation for awhile. _

Sadly the Sannin couldn't divine that he was so right but at the same time so wrong. „You don't even look!", complained Natsumi in her high melodic voice and regained the attention of the hermit again.

„Ehh, of cource, of cource… Now show me that awesome Jutsu!"

* * *

In the aftermath Natsumi had to admit to herself that she had seen the blond-haired troublemaker more often as she had thought in the first place. Instead of looking out for a boy with a obviously questionable sense of fashion, all she had to do was to look out for a male wallflower. His squalid appearance didn't awake the impression that somebody took care of the boy at all. Now since she knew what to look out for, she saw Naruto almost everywhere.

Since he was pushed into one of the special classes like all orphans, she encountered him only during the short breaks at the crowded academy schoolyard. It seemed like he hadn't create any bonds with other children his age to hang around with. He always sat at the swing to sulk alone where only a few other children played. Nobody made the effort to approach him, not even the numerous teachers walking by from time to time. The reason for that, Natsumi believed, was probably Naruto himself, who responded every curious glimpse with his own grim stare till he was ignored again. His clothes appeared, contrary to the first time Natsumi had saw him, more and more neglected as the days went on. Some mean children even made jokes about how he probably slept in his clothes.

This joke ought to be true as Natsumi would learn later on.

The popular redhead felt uncomfortable by the thought that somebody was so alone and isolated by everyone. How could he live like that? She wouldn't be able to live a meaningless life without her many friends and her perverted godfather. As a sign of good will Natsumi tried to give him a second chance. Exactly two times Natsumi tried to approach Naruto before the naive girl leaned by her obvious mistake and changed her mind.

Once she had offered him to push him on the swing. He had stared at her blankly and just had left her, vanishing without a trace into the academy. The other time Natsumi had sat down herself beside him during the lunch and wanted to know if his bowl of ramen was tasting good. Obiviously not… Without making a comment he had emptied out the content of the bowl right over her head and had walked away not caring the slightest. Fortunately for Natsumi the broth and the noodles weren't that hot anymore.

After that occasion Natsumi never tried to approach Naruto again. There was obviously a good damn reason why the boy had no friends and her beautiful hair had to suffer enough in the past than to get more punishment dished out by the blond-haired boy. Eventually, after some time, the redhead lost the interest on him and over the following months he slowly faded from her memory.

Her days were well organized by training with the old pervert and learning in the academy and more practical exercices with Jiraiya and and and… The young Natsumi dedicated almost all of her freetime to the goal of someday surpassing her father and becoming the first female Hokage in the history of Konoha. The rest of the little freetime that remained, she spend with her friends in the park or in the academy to learn even more.

The time flew by like her memory of Naruto and the young Namikaze faced her last year in the academy. Only one year remained till her friends and herself would get seperated into operating Genin teams and would face all kinds of exciting and adventurous missions. The conflicts with Kumogakure hadn't settled down in all honesty. On the contrary… The situation seemed more and more threatening even though the civil population never really noticed something out of the ordinary, but Jiraiya provided his inquisitive little student always with adventurous and dangerous storys of the skirmishes at the borders of Hi no Kuni in which the Sannin had participated himself from time to time.

Also Natsumi got confronted again with the 'special classes' in the last year. It happened more frequently that students of said classes were switched into her graduation class. The empty seats in her class were getting filled almost weekly. Whether they really knew the important stuff or the conflict with Kumo demanded for fresh meat, to put it mildly, Natsumi couldn't really estimate. As a matter of fact the boy who called himself Naruto was one of the last upcoming Genins to get switched into her class, sitting in the last row as consequence. Everytime Natsumi risked a peek, she always saw the same grim and indifferent look on the face of the Uzumaki. The boy hadn't changed at all...

Whenever she had the pleasure to get a peek at his lesson notes, Natsumi could only recognize the crinkled paper with a more or less unflattering handwritting and many absurd paintings, which served less as help and more to his ongoing fight against the boredom. Whenever Naruto got called up for a question he kept his silence or in rare occasions he gave a false answer which not uncommonly lead to cackling laughter in the whole class. Well almost the whole class… While some of his answers were pretty ridiculous, she couldn't bring it over her heart to actually laugh him out. She wasn't alone though, the meek dark blue-haired Hyuuga in the last row never laughed either and Natsumi even catched Hinata sometimes at how she took glimpses at Naruto when he was sleeping in classes. As far as she knew they never talked or met though…

Konoha always paid attention on teamwork and an almost family like fellowship. Working in groups wasn't quit rare on the curriculum of the academy and old seasoned students often were paired together with the newcomer in a group of two to establish new bonds. More than once Natsumi had got Naruto assigned as her partner and had tried out of necessity to communicate. At least somehow… Whether he had a generally distaste for leaning something new or he just couldn't stand her, Natsumi didn't know, but she rather could try talking to a wall than to work with the stubborn Uzumaki.

„… so if you're at this position and your target is here…", Natsumi pointed several times with her pen on the paper. „… and you take your angle and his speed in consideration, than all you have to do is add those numbers and…" Her hands became almost a blur as she eagerly calculated the many numbers together and showed him the solution on her paper.

Nevertheless the blonde managed to ignore her very presence. His head lay bored on his elbows on the table and his look was directed to the opposite direction right through the window. He was obviously daydreaming again.

She frowned. „It isn't so hard. You just have to add these 10 to the other 10 and then divide by 5 to get the value of x, here look!" Natsumi tried to shove her math exercise book right under his nose, so he had to take a glance at it, but he just slid a few inches away.  
**  
**„We need this later for our kunai throwing exercises, don't you remember?", she asked slightly annoyed at his lack of interest. „Come on… You do understand this, don't you?"

„No, I don't.", Naruto replied bluntly.

Again Natsumi couldn't help but frown at him. „But this is really important!"

„No, it isn't!", the sudden harsh voice of the Uzumaki let her flinch briefly. His head had risen as fast as an attacking snake and his icy blue eyes were staring at her coldly. „If you hide yourself, cause some jerk is trying to hurt you than you don't ponder about what 'x' might equal just to throw some rusty old kunai between his god damn eyes."**  
**  
Shocked over his sudden emotional outburst, Natsumi looked a little flabbergasted and Naruto returned to his previous position with his head on his elbows, ignoring the Namikaze and the class that surrounded him again. Natsumi decided to never distrub Naruto ever again and filled all questions silently for the redhead asked herself if his distaste against the academy wasn't more reasonable if not for the equal bad results he had shown during the practical exercises. The only thing Naruto didn't seem to have any problems with were surprisingly the Ninjutsu exercices. During the Taijutsu lessons he often got lectured by the teacher for his bad stances and collected bad marks like other people collected postage stamps.'It wasn't taught to me like that.' was his usual lame excuse. Natsumi started to believe, where and whomsoever he leaned something from, the one surely taught him wrongly. The academy was surely not at fault in this special case of stubbornness. At least it would explain his ambiguous performances between different classes.**  
**  
Even the last year flew by like the rest of them and the results of graduation exams were final. Like foreseen Natsumi passed with flying colors, nearly as good as Sasuke who passed insignificantly better at Taijutsu and Ninjutsu due to his physically advantages by being born a boy and because Natsumi for some reason had the problem to perform a perfect Bunshin no Jutsu for awhile. To her fortune Jiraiya of the three legendary Sannin found out she had unbelievably huge Chakra reserves and she only lacked the control to do so yet. As replacement Jiraiya taught her the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Needless to say Natsumi never complained once to learn a far more advanced technique than the academy Bunshin which was practically useless against a halfway decent opponent. The only thing rankled her was the fact even Naruto was easily able to perform that dammit Bunshin no Jutsu.

Apart from that little flaw Natsumi's result was the best in the history of all previous Kunoichi of Konoha, even better than Senju Tsunade's herself. The only one who didn't graduate was the worst student of the class… Uzumaki Naruto…

„Something isn't right with that moron.", Kiba said dryly. „Maybe it's better he didn't pass."

Like most students after the announcement of the results they stood outside on the schoolyard, accompanied by their Chuunin instructors and the proud parents who were embracing their children in joy and proudfully congratulating them.

Sasuke's own father, the Godaime Hokage, stood a little apart from Natsumi with some of his advisors and Jiraiya. Even though she wished she could spend this moment of joy with her dead parents, Natsumi was content with the presence of her close friends and her godfather Jiraiya. Still… As her sky-blue eyes roamed through the crowd and saw in the shadow of the mighty trees Naruto sitting lonely and gloomy on the swing, a part of her joy vanished.

The boy hadn't passed after all... Even if Naruto managed somehow to pass, nobody would have been there to celebrate with him. Becoming a ghost and keeping everyone at distance from himself was Naruto's only accompishment during the years in the academy. It was easy to understand Kiba's point of view, but still… As she saw Naruto sitting just by himself with the old hitai-ite clenched inside his hands, she couldn't help herself but feel pity for him. It wasn't his fault to grow up without parents or relatives to guide him at his early years. Then again she had lost her parents too and managed somehow without to be spitful to others...

„Let him be, Kiba!", scolded Natsumi. „How would you feel if somebody would talk about you like that? Your results weren't the best either."

Kiba gasped scornfully. „That so? Why don't you go over to him and ask him to marry you since you love him so much!?" Her friends laughed and snickered. Even Sasuke couldn't hide his smirk. Sadly her ongoing interest in the strange boy had given them quite the base to tease her.

She used the opportunity to gain distance and found protection in the shadow of Jiriaya which soon should turn out to be a big mistake.

He intuitively felt her presence, laid his arm arround her shoulder and shoved her out of his shadow and into the foreground. „Ah, here Hokage-sama, my beloved little student I have talked so much about. Go on, say hello, Natsumi-chan."

„Ehh, good day, Hokage-sama.", Natsumi replied stiffly as her still young eyes looked up to the man before her. She knew this man certainly from before, after all this one was the leader of the village and at the same time the father of Sasuke.

However she recognised nobody else of the present adults, except a black-haired beauty who smiled tenderly down at her.

„Hello, Natsumi-chan.", she greeted her. „Congratulations to your results. Your mother and father would be proud."

Natsumi smiled shyly back. „Thank you, Mikoto-sama!"

Uchiha Mikoto was the friendly soul of the Uchiha clan and the mother of the two prodigies, Itachi and Sasuke. Though Natsumi never really saw Itachi since he often worked as ANBU and rarely was at home when Natsumi had visited the Uchiha to play with Sasuke when they were younger. The Uchiha woman was also the friend of her deceased mother, Natsumi reflected sadly.

„An extraordinary result…", even Fugaku praised as he mustered the little girl with darkish looking eyes from head to toe. „There are even rumors that you are better as my son Sasuke, even though his results were a bit better."

Feeling embarrassed about the praise, her cheeks began to redden. „I apologise, Hokage-sama."

The adults laughed, obviously amused by her cute modesty, even Fugaku craked a smile at the little girl. „I think we can expect great things from you in the future. Your parents would be truly proud of you."

The laughing slowly died out and even the smile vanished as fast as it came as the usual cold eyes of the Hokage saw a boy sitting mournfully on the swing. „What a shame not everyone passed. We could have used his help in the future.", the Uchiha mumbled quietly to himself but Natsumi still heard the last part.

_His help? Surely the Hokage meant the help of all students who had graduated today_, Natsumi thought, but didn't voice her mind. She was still young and couldn't read the expression on his face. He looked kinda sad, maybe he knew Naruto? Well probably not, but he definitely looked conflicted somehow as he noticed Naruto didn't pass.

Fugaku frowned slightly as he watched Naruto from far away. He had tolerated Itachi's request to take care of the boy. At first he wasn't that happy about Itachi's sudden interest in the boy but the thought of having the power of the Kyuubi at his purposal changed his mind. He hoped Itachi would make him the Uchiha's loyal weapon over time… A dull weapon as it seemed. Still the Kyuubi made Naruto very valuable.

„Maybe somebody could teach him during the holidays?", Jiraiya suddenly suggested. „He could participate at the catch-up exam just after the holidays. Maybe one of his friends?"

„Naruto doesn't have any friends.", Natsumi said surprising her godfather.

„A little social awkward this one, eh?", Jiraiya replied without a care and smiled down at Natsumi. „Though I heard he opened up to little Natsumi here. She is a nice girl. Very patiently. A born teacher one might say."

All color vanished from her face as she heard Jiraiya's words. What the hell did he wanted to say exactly? Naruto opened up to her like a venus trap opened up for some small insect to devour.

Fugaku didn't look very pleased with Jiraiya's suggestion either. Both stared at each other knowing exactly why Jiraiya had recommended Natsumi and not some random Chunnin or Jounin. Jiraiya wanted them to bond with each other, knowing they were siblings in truth and kept seperated by the wish of the council and the Hokage himself. Fugaku couldn't let this happen, even if there was a possiblity to sharpen the dull kunai Naruto had turned out to be. The threat of them finding out was far too strong and the consequences much worse.

„That's a wonderful idea, Jiraiya-sama!", Uchiha Mikoto smiled and looked even brighter at Natsumi. „The best student helps the worst... What do you think, Fugaku-kun?"

The Uchiha matriarch knew of their bond as well and couldn't let slip the chance Jiraiya had given her out of her hand to actually help the outcast child of her once best friend.

„Hn.", Fugaku grunted. He didn't want to but they didn't let him any logical choice to refuse the proposal. „She may teach and help him but only for the next few weeks. I don't want to stun her growth either."

As the Hokage and his followers walked away to met with more important people and of cource to congratulate Sasuke himself, the young Namikaze was still kinda flabbergasted about what happend without her even able to voice her protest.

„That is your chance, Natsumi.", Jiraiya told her as he bend over to face her. „If you take this challenge and do good, you will be one step closer of becoming Hokage someday."

Natsumi knew one thing… She was screwed!

* * *

To be continued…

I haven't much too say really... Still looking for Beta and for the people who might worry about Naruto's role in the story... I just wrote much about Natsumi here, because she is the "new" character and must be portrayed somewhat... I will switch from character to character from time to time.

For the paring lovers I can only say please contain your speculations... The story is just at the beginning and real romance will not happen so fast... I promise there will be twist and turns... The only thing I can guarantee there won't be a harem. Also it is only realistic to have more than one relationship in his/her life... so don't interpret to much in certain sentences. In fact I'm not even sure with whom Naruto and Natsumi will end up with... I have some ideas, but this is still a loooong way ahead...

So long, Ja ne!


End file.
